


Sexy Can I

by Annabelle



Series: Clarity [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle/pseuds/Annabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple ficlet in which Haruka admires his sexy boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Can I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enraptured by this pairing, and the fact that they would make such a dynamic duo. So. Here I am!
> 
> Also, please note that the boys are 25 years old here, to avoid any confusion, and do enjoy!

Haruka was very much aware that his boyfriend was attractive. It was painfully obvious, actually, because Haruka would wake up beside him and sometimes take in the sharp angle of his profile, the line of his jaw and the curve of his mouth, and wonder how someone could be so shockingly handsome. And he would continue to wonder, head propped up onto his hand and elbow propped onto his pillow, watching and waiting for the sun to come in through the slant of the blinds and bring Rin closer to the brim of reality. And then Rin’s eyebrows would furrow, one eye opening begrudgingly against the light. It’d take him a few seconds to gather his wits, an arm flung haphazardly across his forehead as he probably chased a fleeting, distant dream.

Eventually, he would notice Haruka’s gaze and turn his eyes to gaze right back, a smirk crawling across his mouth as he stretched, groaning a little as his muscles unwound. Then, he’d murmur softly, “What are you looking at?” in a voice raspy and thick with the remnants of sleep, before he rolled over into Haruka’s arms, chin hooking over his shoulder, while a hand slid down his back to rest at that little dip near the base to pull him closer while he drifted back to sleep.

Haruka also knew that his boyfriend was sexy, because when Haruka sometimes went to the gym with him, he would sit at the leg press machine, and between repetitions, would glance over at Rin, who was still reclined on a workout bench, pumping through the last round of his arm workout, muscles rippling beneath sweat-sheened skin. And only a truly sexy man could make sweating and grunting in a crowded gym seem jaw-dropping.

He wasn’t the only one that found Rin attractive, of course, because on a sunny, warm Saturday morning, while they were finishing up their workout on neighboring treadmills, a flouncing sports bra-clad twenty-something would always find her way onto the machine beside Rin. And Rin wouldn’t even act surprised when she made a show of tightening her ponytail and pulling at one of the straps of her bra and smiling at him like Haruka wasn’t five feet away. Rin always grinned back, never missing a step as he turned away, and Haruka would roll his eyes and mutter something about how there were ten other treadmills and _of course_ she would pick _that_ one.

Rin would ask, “Did you say something?” and Haruka would act like Rin was hearing things.

But, Rin always made it up to him, because sometimes that sports bra-clad twenty-something would tap Rin on the shoulder as they were heading for the exit. They’d both turn to face her, and while she asked for his number, confident and pink in the face from working out, Rin would flash her another grin while lifting an arm to drape over Haruka’s shoulders. “Sorry,” he always said. The look of surprise and embarrassment as the pieces fell into place for her never failed to make the corner of his mouth twitch into an almost-smile. “I’m taken.”

Then, at home, while they stood facing each other in their tiny shower, Haruka would sometimes, _sometimes_ , run his fingers through Rin’s hair to slick it back away from his face, and would stare at him openly, intense and focused while Rin tried to reach around him for the shampoo.

“Haru-”

He’d shut him up with a kiss, thumb pressing at the seam where their mouths met, and Rin would make a confused sound as the water fell down around them.

And when Haruka finally pulled away, Rin would be grinning like a fool while he asked, “What was that for?”

And Haruka would shrug, pulling away completely to hand Rin the shampoo, saying simply, “Because you’re hot.”

And then the shampoo bottle would thump to the floor as Rin pushed Haruka back against the tiles, hitching up one leg, and then the other, and pressing back in for another kiss.


End file.
